Mr Right or Mr Wrong?
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Rachel Roth and her friends are highschool graduates and are trying to find thier places in the world. After a nasty breakup with her ex bf Matthew, Rachel's sister thinks it's time for Rae to start dating again...by blind dating! Many parings
1. Say What!

Teen Titans

Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong?

**Madien: Just wanna get it out thier that in this fic, none of the Titans are superheros, they're just normal ppl. And as always, my 2 co-writers will be popping in now and again. ;) This fic also has my OC, Butterfly and jc013's characters.**

**Names and ages for characters-**

**Rachel Roth- 23 (Raven)**

**Vanessa Roth- 23 (Falcon; Rachel's twin sister; my OC)**

**Garfeild Logan- 22 (Beast Boy)**

**Jhonan Moore- 24 (Bohusk; jc013's OC)**

**Richard Grayson- 23 (Robin)**

**Kori Anders- 24 (Starfire)**

**Victor Stone- 25 (Cyborg)**

**Carrie Breecher- 24 (Bumble Bee)**

**Roy Levox- 24 (Speedy)**

**Garth Brooks- 24 (Aqualad)**

**Nicole Steele- 22 (Kole)**

**Jeremy Wilson- 23 (Jericho)**

**Jenifer Hex- 22 (Jinx)**

**Wally West- 23 (Kid Flash)**

**AJ and Joy Jasions- 23 (Aj and Joy; Butterfly's OCs)**

**Mathew- 26 (Malchior)**

**Terresa Miller- 20 (Terra)**

Rachel POV-

Life; what a confusing and somewhat misunderstood word. It seems for most people, life is great in highschool. You have friends, not many responsibilites and your parents still provide everything for you. But for me, life has never been easy.

Right from the beginning, it's just been me, my sister and our mother. Our father skipped out on us soon after we were born. And our mom died when we were 14. Soon after, me and Vanessa moved in with our best friends; Aj and Joy Jasions. They're twins like me and Vanessa but they're not identical like we are; ivory skin, and naturally violet hair. If it weren't for us having different eye colors, you wouldn't be able to tell us apart. I have amythest eyes while Nessa has cerulean.

Aj has short black spiked hair, red-ish brown eyes, dark skin and a cresent moon birthmark under her right eye.

Joy is her total opposite. Pale skinned, long black hair, ice blue eyes and a star birthmark under her left eye.

It seems soo long ago that we were seniors in highschool, but it was only 5 years ago. Thier was about 16 of us and we were as close as any family could be. Our old bud Jeremy; his dad was one of the cities most crooked politians. His dad Shane Wilson, would conive and decieve even the smartest man. Thus making him the wealthiest man in in 10 counties. We used to have many parties and sleepovers at his mansion. Shane was never around so we pretty much got away with whatever we wanted.

And then thiers my 'brothers'. Richie, Vic and Jhon. Richie is like a master in 3 martial arts, Vic is the grease monkey and Jhon is the rocker. If any of us got into a fight, they would be there.

Then thier was Wally, Garth and Roy. Wally was the star of the track team, Garth was the captain of the swim team and Roy, the archer. They were all really sweet and loving back then.

And I can't forget my girlfriends; Kori, Carrie, Nicole, and Jenny. Kori was the object of many boy's affections, not that she ever returned any. Carrie was the most urban of us all. One might go as far to call her 'ghetto'. Nicole was a sweetheart. She would put other's needs above her own and Jenny was the goth; like me.

And then thier was Garfield. The soccer star. He was gorgeous, sandy blonde hair, deep emerald eyes and moderatly tanned skin. I kinda hate to admit it but I was head over heels in love with him. He was my best guy friend. We spent many nights together just talking and having fun. But as soon as we hit senior year, he started dating Teresa Miller; head cheerleader. Barbie doll blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect athletic figure. Now i don't usually believe in stereotypes but Teresa is the perfect example of a traditional cheerleader. Popular, bitchy, snotty, preppy and slutty. I never understood why Gar fell for her but he did, sadly.

But soon after graduation, we all split up and went to collage. Me and Vanessa go to Jump City University. Joy and Aj went off to Steele City Collage just an hour away and Jhonan works at a local video store while going to school for police inforcement. Vanessa is majoring in music education, she sings at a local cafe a few nights a week. I have no clue where the others are going. I still get the occasional e-mail or letter from one of them but we don't ever stay in contact for long. Life was great back in highschool, but now...let's just say it could be better. I'm 23 years old, i'm a fictional writer, living on my own in a single apartment downtown and I just broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years. Mathew. I really thought we had something but as it turns out, he was a fake. Everything he told me was a lie. He left me heartbroken. The only people thier for me was my sister Vanessa and her boyfriend of 6 years, Jhonan.

I took up meditation as a source of release and drank herbal tea to calm the nerves. Jhonan would often bring me some of my favorite movies, although most were boot-leg. Vanessa comes over daily. I enjoy her company. Then, yesterday, she dropped a bombshell. she and Jhonan had set me up on 4 blind dates...They are soo dead!


	2. Just Warning Ya'

**jc013- Hello ladies and gents, i'm back doing a chapter for this. Yes it feature the usual stuff from me and it's all good. Hope you enjoy it. Also, just to note. Jhonan is spelled wrong, it's spelled "Jhonen". Once again, enjoy.**

Teen Titans

Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong?

Chapter 2- Just warning ya'.

At "Walnut Lake Video", one of the many video stores in Jump City. Jhonen is working there during his more like lazing around since he's just sitting on a chair behind the counter next to the cash register while watching one of the old horror VHS's from the back of the store on the TV when someone came though the door. Jhonen who was wearing red and black trip pants, a black "Black Label Society" hoodie and black and camo sneakers knew someone came in due to the bell on the door ringing.

"Great, another soccer mom wanting to rent some piece of shit Disney movie for their little snot nosed brat." Jhonen muttered to himself as he wiped his black bushy hair from his face which had piercing's on his eyebrow and lips (And not to mention ears) as he kept his eyes to the TV where he was watching a old British uncut copy of "Cannibal Holocaust", not even looking at the customer who stood to the side of him.

"Jhonen, you and me need to talk." the customer demaned, once Jhonen heard the person talk. he knew who it was.

"If this is about that "Blind Date" thingy, i had no part in it Rachel." Jhonen said to Rachel as he paused the movie at the part where they show the native girl impaled vertically. "It was all Nessa's idea."

Rachel who was dressed up in a purple t-shirt, black skirt and slip-on shoes got up and sat on the counter. She then looked at the video case of the movie Jhonen was watching. "I know, i need to talk to someone." Rachel said as she put down the case. Jhonen who got up and was looking at a couple of old VHS's he had piled-up.

"You wanna talk to me, why not talk to Vanessa? She's your sister and i'm just....Well her boyfriend." Jhonen asked as he looked at Rachel who had a little worried look on her face.

"Well i needed to talk to someone else." She responded. "I know Vanessa cares about me and wants to help me meet other guys. But i don't know if it will go well." Jhonen noted the looks of her eyes as they were a bit untrustworthy at what was gonna happen the next 4 days.

"Look, i may not be the most suave mo-fo you would meet. But if i learned anything from relationships, which i might add is alot." Jhonen said as he got up and sat next to Rachel sitting on the counter. "It's that there always someone for each person, no matter how long it takes to find said person, it will happen." Rachel looked at him with a deadpan look.

"How many relationships did it take for you to realize that?" Rachel asked in a monotone tone to Jhonen who just shrugged.

"37."

After he said that, Jhonen and Rachel both laughed at the comment. Then Rachel then got that worried look back on her face.

"But i doubt these suitors would be like Gar." She said as she looked at the ground. "I mean, he was the best guy i ever met. Me and him got along so much and i had a crush on the guy. But then--"

"He started to go out with Terra." Jhonen interrupted as he looked at Rachel who looked back at him. "I heard the fucking story 20 times from Vanessa."

"Sorry, i mean. Which retard would wanna go out with her!" Rachel said as she had her arms out. "I mean, yeah, she was popular, but she was also bitchy, preppy and slutty! Who would have been dumb enough to go out with her!" Jhonen kinda looked a little offset at that last part which Rachel noticed.....And she good at telling when people have a problem with something.

"Ah....Yeah. I kinda had a brief 4 day fling with her." Jhonen said nervously to which Rachel was shocked at him.

"Yeah, i know. Not really my smartest move, she was GF #21 if i believe right." Jhonen said while muttering that last part.

"Why am i not surprised that it didn't so long?" Rachel said in a monotone voice that was somehow dripping with venom as she looked back at the ground.

"Well i have to admit, not the worst girlfriend i had. There was GF #14." Jhonen said as he thought about it.

"How was GF #14 worse than Terra?" Rachel asked as she looked questioned at Jhonen who had a deadpan look on his face.

"Terra never stabbed me with a fork." Jhonen said in a deadpan tone as he rolled up the left sleeve of his hoodie to reveal 4 small circle-like scars which were surrounded by many tattoos, which were only some of the large amount Jhonen had. Rachel got a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry about that Jhonen." Rachel apologized. Jhonen then gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine. Just gotta remember what i said. There's always someone for everyone." Rachel then smiled at the comment and got off the counter and looked at Jhonen who got back in his seat to watch the movie he was watching before.

"Thanks Jhonen for your help." Rachel said to which Jhonen nodded his head.

"Welcome, oh i forgot to mention. Just Warning ya'." He said as he started to give her a grin. "Your mystery men, they're a bunch of guys you knew." Rachel looked at him as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You'll see." was all Jhonen said before Rachel left the video store. So while Jhonen got to back to his movie, his cell phone's ringtone (Which was Slipknot's "Pyschosocial") rang. So he paused the movie again and answered his phone as a weird dude came into the store.

"Jhonen here......Hey Crowley, you gusy still gonna bring those movies here?....Really?....Sweet, never said anything about you bringing "Meet The Feebles" and "Battle Royale" here, those are rare sons of bitchs to find.......Really, Disaster found thhem at a flea market for a dollar?......Sweet....What the?.....Sorry Crowley, gotta hang up." Jhonen said to one of his movie suppliers on his cell phone as he noticed the weird guy who came into the store walking out the store with maybe 5 movies in his coat trying to shoplift them. "Gotta fix a problem." and with those four words, he hung up his cell. He then took a baseball bat with razor wire around it out from under the counter and went towards where the shoplifter went. "Son of a fuckin' bitch". He muttered.

**jc013- All right then, great chapter! That was a fun one. See if you can find the horror movie references and such. Yes, Crowley and Disaster are the same guys from "Sun and Moon". Next to do the next chapter is....I think is Butterfly. R&R motherfuckers!**


	3. I Know You?

Butterfly: Well I'm up, finally, for this fic! I must be here to tell you that I'm pulling an all nighter on this and the other four chapters for numerous stories we're working on, since I won't have wifi for a week, so excuse any minor typos or errors. I'm working with little sleep, and only Monsters (the energy drink not actual monsters) to keep me awake! So, we don't own Teen Titna, and all that jazz, and I hope you enjoy my chapter, typos or not! Oh, and a funny lil' thing, this was actually fun to write because for the past week, my cousin Ally has been setting me up on blind dates, and I decided to take some of my experiences and write them. Enjoy!

Just a few characters Maiden left out of her age section:

Aaron Castillo- 24 (my OC and A.J.'s fiance)

Rebecca Roth- 23 (Swift, our OC from "Two Hlaves Equal a Whole" and Raven and Falcon's sister)

Chapter Three: I Know You?

"Welcome, oh i forgot to mention. Just Warning ya'." He said as he started to give her a grin. "Your mystery men, they're a bunch of guys you knew." Rachel looked at him as she tilted her head.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You'll see." was all Jhonen said before Rachel left the video store. So while Jhonen got to back to his movie, his cell phone's ringtone (Which was Slipknot's "Pyschosocial") rang. So he paused the movie again and answered his phone as a weird dude came into the store.

"Jhonen here......Hey Crowley, you gusy still gonna bring those movies here?....Really?....Sweet, never said anything about you bringing "Meet The Feebles" and "Battle Royale" here, those are rare sons of bitchs to find.......Really, Disaster found thhem at a flea market for a dollar?......Sweet....What the?.....Sorry Crowley, gotta hang up." Jhonen said to one of his movie suppliers on his cell phone as he noticed the weird guy who came into the store walking out the store with maybe 5 movies in his coat trying to shoplift them. Jhonen sighed and scratched his metal rocker style beard and glared at the shop lifter "Gotta fix a problem." and with those four words, he hung up his cell. He then took a baseball bat with razor wire around it out from under the counter and went towards where the shoplifter went. "Son of a fuckin' bitch". He muttered. He reached below the counter for his baseball bat with razor-wire.

Rachel walked away from Jhonen before he could start his weird conversation. She hurried down the mall and contemplated ways to get out of her first blind date, and all of them for that matter…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thinking didn't work; at exactly noon the next day Rachel was waiting for her first date by a large stone fountain in the park by her apartment. She stared at her black ballet flats and recited "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe in her head, like she always did when she needed to calm her emotions. She had reached the third stanza from memory when someone put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Shit," Rachel said once she reconized the dark, spiked, black hair and deep blue eyes." Richard! Don't tell me Nessa set me up with you! Oh, this is embarressing!"

"Y eah, Vanessa asked me a favor, and I decided what the hell?" Richard said giving a shrug and letting Rachel's shoulder go." But let me be honest with you, Rae; you're still my friend, whether we've spoken in awhile or not, and you deserve to know something. Kori and I broke up recently and I think I still love her. This is simply a favor to Vanessa and I don't think I can do it again."

"Fine by me Bird Boy," Rachel said add-libbing his old nickname into her speech," I didn't want to go on any of these dates to begin with. Makes it easier on you and me if we just pretend we're two friends catching up on old times since we won't be doint another date again."

"Thank you so much Rae," Richard said with a sigh of relief," By the way, you look great. I can't believe it's been almost three years…"

Rachel looked down at herself and realized she hadn't changed at all in those years. Vanessa had dressed her today and she wore a pair of low rider black jeans, a purple off the shoulder top, and black ballet flats. She fidled with her black amethyst chocker and realized she hadn't grown at all in the three years, while Richard towered over her. No, nothing had really changed about Rachel besides her hair was longer then it had been in high school.

"You look good too, Rich," Rachel said with a smile," So, how about we catch up over coffee and we can talk about what's new with you? I know this great little coffee shop just up the road."

Richard noddedc and followed Rachel as they began to talk like three years had never passed. Vanessa watched her sitser from a bush in the park and scowled at the conversation. Jhonen yawned and watched his girlfriend as she scowled. He absently pulled her back against his chest and began to play with her long hair.

"They've already dismissed the date!" Vanessa fumed." We have to do something! Maybe there's a way I can call A.J., she works at Rae's favorite coffee shop and she could meddle into-"

"Nessa," Jhonen warned. Vanessa gave a pout, but was caught breathless when he leaned down and kissed her passionately. The couple began to kiss deeply , and Vanessa threw her arms around Jhonen's neck as he hugged her curved waist, tracing the small of her back gently. Vanessa giggled as he began to nibble on her neck a few moments later." You're cute when you're mad…"

"Oh shit!" Vanessa said pushing away Jhonen in a daze," Now we've lost them!" Jhonen ignored this comment and pulled her back in for another kiss." Of course, Rae is a big girl… She can fend for herslef without our help for a few moments…" Jhonen kissed her deeply." Or hours…"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, you're telling me you were with her since we graduated?!" Rachel gaped. Richard stared into his coffee sadly." Rich, that's awful! I mean, Kori always loved you and now she broke it off because she heard a rumor about you with some other girl?! That's just so low! I mean… No offense, I have to ask Rich, it wasn't true right?"

"No," Richard said sadly," I could never cheat on Kori, Rae! I mean I loved her! I still do! She has and always will be the only girl for me! I could never cheat on her… That's why I was so reluctant to take up this date… I want to find Kori and apologize, but she was staying with A.J. and Aaron and I don't know where they live."

"Speak of the deveil and she appears," A silky voice said. A.J. walked over to the table and Rachel smiled at rhe clipped british accent of her friend. A.J. hated her accent and always tried to cover it up, but in moments like these, the quirky girl let it slip. She wore the same black skirt, red tanktop and apron as the other waitresses, but she had paired it with a pair of black combat boots, and a red rose clip holding back her bangs, the rest of her hair spiked like usual." Rich old, Bird Boy! It's been ages, love! I was so sad to hear from Kori only with bad news! Hello Rachel! Any way she-"

"Holy shit A.J.!" Rachel cursed." When the hell did you get that rock of a ring on your finger?! Don't tell me Aaron finally-"

"Yup," A.J. giggled. She flaunted the rather large diamond ring on her ring finger proudly." He asked me last night on our anniversery! It was soo sweet! Any ways, Rich if you want to talk with Kori-"

"Rich!" A voice cried out as a plate fell and smashed on the ground. Richard looked up to see Kori in a waitress uniform and her hands over her mouth." I-I thought you m-moved back to G-Gotham!"

"I couldn't," Richard said in an awestruck voice." I had to find you Kori! I had to say I'm sorry and what Teresa said was a lie! I never slept or even saw anyone but you! She was just angry because I turned her down since Garfield ditched her and she wanted me! I love you Kori! I always have and I always will! Please say you'll take me back!"

"Rich, is this true?!" Kori asked through tear-filled eyes. Rich nmodded and ran over to take her into his arms." Oh! Of course I'll take you back! I'm so glad, Richard!"

"Me too Kori!" Rich said capturing her lips with his own. As they parted, Richard turned to look for Rachel, but he found an empty table." Where did she go? I wanted to thank her for helping me find you… She must have ran off."

"She bolted after the Gar ditched Teresa thing," A.J. called from the counter. Richard shook his head, confused, but silently thanked Rachel again.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rachel ran so fast she thought even Wally would be jealous. She hurried back to her apartment and threw open the door to see Jhonen and Vanessa making out on her couch.

"Oh! Rae!" Vanessa said pushing Jhonen away." Um, we thought you were gonna be a little longer! We were just-um-"

"I don't care," Rachel said breathlessly," I just heard the greatest news!" Jhonen watched his girlfriend chat with his future sister-in-law and shook his head. He began to daydream. He let his mind glide back to the days when he was in cop school, justa trainee waiting to graduate…

_Random Flashback:_

_"Damnit!" Jhnonen cried as the wolf barked at him for the hundredth time." Shutup ya' glorified throw rug! I'm gettin' enough shit from the frickin' s baby's rattle in the back!"_

_The cobra in question gave an angry hiss as Jhonen turned another sharp corner. The police car swerved dangerously and when Jhonen took another turn, he ran the car straight into a park lake. Cops surrounded the lake and Jhonen got out, the wolf at his heals and the cobra around his neck. The chief of police snatched his trainee badge right off his chest and wa almost bit by the cora._

_"Knew I shouldn't have listened to the damned snake," Jhonen muttered as the chief told him he was expelled." It was just a joy ride! Harmless really! The only one I hit was that old lady, and she deserved it! She's still alive, too…"_

_End Flashback_

"Best damn ride ever," Jhonen concluded. Rachel and Vanessa gave him an odd look as he continued to doze off into dreamland.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: So that's my chapter for awhile. R&R please, and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Dangerous Waters

Teen Titans

Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong?

Chapter 4- Dangerous Waters

**Maiden: The last chapter was really good. You've got to give Butterfly some credit, i mean she put in an all nighter to have this up! And she did a great job none-the-less. And now it's my turn for Rachel's second date...try to guess with who! ;)**

"Best damn ride ever," Jhonen concluded. Rachel and Vanessa gave him an odd look as he continued to doze off into dreamland.

"How about we let sleeping dogs lie." laughed Vanessa as she pulled her sister off the couch.

An hour later, Jhonen was awoken from his slumber by a gental voice. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was his girlfriend. She was dressed in a black silk cocktail dress that ended above her knees and hugged her curves. Her violet hair was pulled back with a claw clip with the ends of her hair making a waterfall effect. On her feet were black stilleto heels. Finishing off the look was her signature opal sun choker that matched Rachel's amethyst moon choker.

Jhonen's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he took in the sight before him.

"I've gotta go to work, and you said you'd be there tonight, so up an at 'em!" She swayed her hips seductively as she went to find her sister. Within a second, Jhonen was up off the couch and at Vanessa's heels. She opened the door to her sister's room to find Rachel sitting on her bed looking through an old photo album.

"You don't have to torture yourself by looking at those, hun."

"I'm not torturing myself. I'm just remembering the good 'ol days...before everything changed."

Vanessa sat beside her sister and gazed at the old pictures.

"Richie was right, I haven't changed." Rachel mumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Vanessa. "If anything it should be a complement. Remember how many boys were after us, Nikki, Jen and Kori? And our boys would always come to our rescue. Gar would freak out everytime a guy would even _glance_ at you."

Rachel smiled a little. "If only he didn't fall for that slut Teresa."

The next photo in the album was of the two sisters and a smaller girl. She was around 5' 4'', black/violet hair, indigo eyes and pale skin that matched the twins.

"Hey, isn't that Rebecca?" asked Jhonen who was looking over Nessa's shoulder.

"Yeah. Amazing how a girl our age could be soo small." replied Vanessa. "You remember how we met her?"

"It was homecomming night right?"

"Yep. All of us went out to eat after the game and we found her in an allyway. Poor thing was beaten up pretty badly."

"I'll never forget how Kori freaked out at the sight of her." chuckled Rachel.

"I swear Becca is our long lost cousin or something. It's amazing how much she looks like us."

"That's probably why our gang talked us into adopting her." Rachel said with an eye-roll. Her sister chuckled lightly.

"How could we refuse? She didn't have anyone elce to turn to...besides, Jhon really took a liking to her." Jhonan was lying across Rachel's bed playing with his girlfriend's hair.

"Not to mention Roy."

"Yep. 'Ol Carrot-top fell head over archery bow for her." joked the younger twin.

"Girls, I hate to interupt...ok, no i don't, but still. Ness you have to be at work in 20 minutes." Jhonen said looking at his watch.

15 minutes later, the trio walked through the front doors of 'Wild Angels Cafe'. Dispite it's name, the coffee shop was quite elegant.

"So whatcha gonna sing tonight babe?" Jhonan asked just before Vanessa assended the stage.

"Not sure, but I could always drag you up here and sing Candy Man." She laughed before disapearing behind the black curtains. Just as Rachel and Jhonen had sat down, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Rae? Jhon?" The two turned to see a figure with bright red hair, silver eyes and fair skin.

"Roy!?" asked Rachel as she embraced her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with some old buds." he said gesturing to the table behind them.

"Jen, Becca, Wally!"

Rebecca stood and hugged her adoptive sister. "It's been too long Rae."

"I agree! I mean you could've given someone a phone call every now and again." joked Jen from her place beside Wally.

"Sorry Jenny. Things have been pretty...hecktic." replied Rachel in a rather low voice.

"We know, honey. And we're incredibly sorry about you and Matt. But to be perfectly honest, you were too good for him anyway." Rachel managed a small smile for her old friends.

"But Nessa took things to an extreme. She set me up on 4 blind dates."

"You're serious?" laughed Becca. Rachel nodded and the table burst out in giggles and laughs while Rae's cheeks dusted pink.

"So who are the lucky suitors?" asked Roy.

"The first was Richie."

"Richie? _Our_ Richie?" asked Jen. Rachel nodded again.

"But I thought he was with...?"

"Kori, I know. But they had broken up. Besides, we agreed before we even consitered the 'date' that we would just go out as two friends, catching up."

"But Rae just ended up getting Rich and Kor back together." added Jhonen. Suddenly, applause came from the audiance as Vanessa walked out onstage.

She spoke into the mic in a very confidant voice.

"Good evening ladies and gents. I hope you're ready for a great show tonight, for my first song is dedicated to my sister Rachel."

When Rachel heard this, her eyes grew 3 times thier normal size.

**(A/N: I don't own 'Love This Way' by Eden's Crush)**

_I wanna run into someones arms  
Lie on a bed of roses  
I wanna feel just like Juliet  
I wanna fall in love  
I've got a feeling_

Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
I know I do what about you

Rachel scowled at her sister before turning her attention to her old friends.

"So how have you guys been?" she asked to Jen and Wally. The couple smiled Wally laied a hand over Jen's flat stomach.

"We're pregnant." she said in an excited voice. The other four friends' jaws dropped.

"Congrats you two!" squeeled Rebecca as she dove to hug the red headed speedster and his pink haired lover.

"And we're getting married soon as well. And I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor, Rae." Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement. "And of course Nessa and Jhon are gonna play a role too." Jen looked over to see Jhonan completely inthralled in Vanessa's song. Jenny giggled lightly at the sight.

"Looks like someone's got it bad." Wally shot from across the table, but Jhon didn't hear a word.

"Oh yeah. I'm just waiting for him to finally pop the question." Rachel said with a smirk on her face that matched her friends'.

"So who's your next date with, Rae?" asked Becca. Rachel stared blankly at her feet before answering.

"I have no clue. Remember they're 'blind' dates. As in I don't know who they are."

Time skip- the next day

Rachel sat in the exact same spot as she did the day before. Her head swimming with old memories brought back by the previous night. Vanessa had dressed her sister again for this date. Dark denim capris, black halter top and onyx strapped sandals. Her amethyst choker glinted in the sunlight.

Suddenly, a deep voice called out to her.

"Hey Rach."

Rachel gazed up at the young man that had addressed her. Long silky black hair, navy eyes and porcelan skin.

"Garth?!" squeeked the raven haired girl. The young man smiled and offered a hand to his old friend. She quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"It's been ages 'Aqualad'." teased Rachel. Adding emphasis on his old nickname from highschool.

"Back at ya, 'Raven'. " Rachel blushed as Garth remembered the name Gar had given her.

"Before we proceed with this 'date' I wanna say that i'm still involved with Joy. This was mearly a favor to 'Falcon'."

He sound of Jhonan's old pet name for Vanessa brought back several more happy memories for Rachel.

"That's great, Garth. To be perfectly honest, I didn't want this date in the first place. It was Vanessa's idea entirely. Ever since all that drama with Matt, she's got in her head that I 'need' a steady boyfriend. And apparently her idea of hooking me up was to call every guy friend we had in highschool. She set me up with 'bird boy' yesterday."

Garth chuckled at her story.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ness. So, you wanna go to the movies and catch up?"

"Sure." she said linking arms with him.


	5. Cyber Mistake

Emma: Okay, I have been shirking my duties for too long! I have to get this chapter up so I can finally get some sleep! I actually dream typed the other night! I mean I swore I was taking a break from my long stories for awhile, but I just can't do it! SO, I hope this chapter will finally set my mind at ease, because I have three more and a oneshot I'm doing today too! So, I don't own Teen Titans, enjoy any way!

Chapter 5: Cyber Mistake

"So, the date with Garth was just a flop?!" Nessa cried. Rachel sighed and took another hand of popcorn, watching her sister paint her nails." Ah, c'mon! I mean, he and you used to have a thing back in sophomore year! Well, then A.J. and Joy came and he fell head-over-heels for- crap!" Nessa smacked her head, smudging her own thumb nail." Joy! He's still with Joy isn't he? Damn it! I totally forgot about her! Christ I can be such a ditz!"

"They're engaged," Rachel said finishing painting her own nails. They glistened with a still wet coat of black nail polish. Nessa smiled at this bit of new and attempted to fix her own nails." He says Joy wants to get married in the winter, and on the beach… And Joy wants all the girls from our old gang to be brides maids… Man everyone is getting settled down except me…"

"Hey still not married here too!" Nessa scowled." I mean, do I look like I have a ring on my finger yet? I may not be single, but I'm not settled down, yet big sister!"

"Please!" Rachel laughed." I see the way Jhonen looks at you, Nessa! I'm counting the days until he grows the nerve to pop the question! He stares at you, like a blind man seeing the sun! Like, the way A.J. and Aaron stare at each other! Or Becca and Roy, Kori and Richie, Joy and Garth, Jen and Wally-"

"The way Garfield used to look at you," Nessa said softly. Rachel stopped her rant long enough to gape at her twin." Don't act like you didn't see it! I mean really? He stared at you every moment he could, whenever you came to his soccer games, just to cheer him on! Or, every day at lunch, when you two would get into heated debates over books you made him read! Or when we had a gang study session and you two ended up on your own… He was mad for you Rae! And when you never saw it, Teresa appeared as his second chance… You know, he once said to me he only thought of her because she had things that reminded him of you…" Rachel was in shock but scowled at this." You were both so determined, opinionated, pretty, and smart. The similarities stopped there; he regretted it, but it was the only way to fill the whole you left in his chest…"

"Hole _I_ left?!" Rachel cried. She had tears in her eyes and she stared at Nessa in shock and horror." Vanessa Roth, that boy never gave me a second glance, I watched him all through high school, only for him to turn to that heartless, slutty, bitch, Teresa!" Rachel spat the name like a foul tasting food." I was head over heels for Gar! He was the only one besides you and Rebecca that I let into my world! I trusted him! I let my heart open back up! He left the whole, Nessa… Not me!"

"Rae…" Nessa trailed off. Rachel wiped her eyes and checked her nails; they were dry." I know you're hurt, but I wasn't lying. Gar told me on graduation day he had broken up with Teresa, and he wanted to tell you how he really felt, but he couldn't… He couldn't after how you had ignored him. I tried to change his mind, but I couldn't… Then you and Matthew started dating and I thought you were happier, even if I always hated that bast- never mind… My point is, I'm sorry, but I know that the right guy is out there for you! You just have to look close enough!"

The front door to Rachel's apartment slammed open and Jhonen fell into the room. Rachel stared at the boy with mild interest as he tried to pick himself off the floor. Nessa gazed at him curiously, trying to see why he was so flustered and trying to stop tripping over his own feet.

"Nessa! I looked in yer apartment, but you weren't there!" Jhonen cried. He was fumbling through his cargo pants, trying to find something in the many pockets." And then I went down to the café, but you weren't working today, and I asked A.J. if she knew- oh fuck it all!" He finally yanked out a black box and thrust it open kneeling before her hastily." I know I'm an idiot, but I love you. Vanessa Roth, Marry me?"

Rachel was quite amused by this proposal and was trying not to laugh. Nessa had her hands over her mouth, in shock and surprise, blissful tears in her eyes. Jhonen was trying to catch his breath as he displayed the ring to Rachel and Vanessa. It was a medium sized sapphire, with a thin white-gold band, and small amethysts surrounding the sapphire.

"Nice rock," Rachel said whistling as she studied the stone. Jhonen didn't hear her he only had eyes for Nessa." Well, damn it all Nessa! Say yes before he thinks you're in shock or trying to say no!"

"Yes!" Nessa managed. Jhonen gave a whoop of joy and Nessa dove at him, sending them sprawling out on the floor, kissing passionately. Between kisses, Nessa managed," God, what took you so long?" Another kiss." I was starting to think," Another kiss," You didn't love me!"

"As much as I am happy for the two of you," Rachel said with a grin," I'd rather not have you doing anything on my carpet, and I have a third blind date to get ready for, and Nessa bullied me into letting her dress me again…"

Nessa giggled as Jhonen left, after securing the ring on her finger and making plans to meet later for a celebration party with the old gang. Rachel sighed, now she really was alone…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rachel sighed as she waited outside of the movie theatre. She had let Nessa dress her, as she had promised, and was uncomfortable. She wore a black mini-skirt, strappy stiletto heels, and a shimmering halter top, that clung to her curves and had a low back. She grabbed at her amethyst chocker and began quoting "The Raven" in her mind for luck and to calm herself.

"Rachel?" A voice called. Rachel looked up, only to meet a pair of smiling silver eyes, the eyes of her past best friend, Victor Stone!" Rae! Girl, it has been too long! Nessa didn't tell me I was supposed to be meeting you! Shit, all she said was I had to agree or she would rewire my brain, and I'd wake up very confused in Mexico without a few choice pieces of clothing…" Rachel laughed, it sounded like Jhonen had influenced her twin more than anyone knew." But it's always great to see my favorite 'Little Sister'!"

Rachel smiled. Vic had called her, Becca, and Nessa his "Little Sisters" all through school. She had always been his favorite though, the one he would kick any guy's ass over. He stood up for her and helped her when he could; they had been bast friends and it seemed weird to be on a date with him.

"Yea, it's great to see you too, Vic," Rachel said. An awkward silence fell over the two." This is way awkward, Vic… I mean you've always been more of a brother to me… This is like trying to date a family member…"

"Yeah, feelings mutual," Vic said with a grin. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit both he and Gar had shared. Rachel felt a pang in her heart from the thought." Look, why don't we go to the party Nessa is demanding we go to as friends? I mean, this is way too awkward and I would rather be friends then try to wait out this feeling…"

Rachel agreed without hesitation and let him lead her to the café where Nessa had made everyone meet. As they entered, they immediately saw the group of their old friends. Nessa ran over immediately and embraced Vic.

"Victor you Tin Man, you should've caught up with your 'Little Sisters' sooner!" Nessa cried. She stared at the two and frowned." You guys didn't enjoy the date, huh?"

"Dude, it was awkward as hell!" Vic said. Nessa face fell at this but she grinned again when Jhonen walked over and looped his arm around her." I mean don't get me wrong, Rae is wonderful, and smart, but she is-and always will be- my favorite 'Little Sister'. It was awkward…"

"Well, I guess there's always tomorrow's date…" Nessa said with a smile. She stared around the room and grinned." Vic, I think Carrie just got here and she's been asking for you all evening!" Vic was off faster than Wally on a sugar high." Okay, that means everyone's here except-"

"Hey Nessa!" A young man ran into the café and ran into Rachel, catching her and making Rachel stare into his deep emerald eyes, and seeing his sandy blonde hair." Oh, hey Rae. Nessa, I'm sorry so I'm late congrats, by the- holy shit, wait?! Rachel?"

"Garfield?" Rachel gasped. He had his left hand on the small of her back, having stopped her fall, and the other grasping her free hand. They stared at each other in awe as Nessa giggled behind them as they tried to piece this whole thing together.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: oh a cliff hanger for you! Bwahahaha! Beware me! I'm back and into writing! R&R readers!


	6. Wild At Heart

Teen Titans

Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong?

Chapter 6- My True Friend; My True Love

**Olivia- Ok, i'm back from vacation and i'm ready to get back in my creative groove! A week without wifi was like torture for literary lovers like me; but thank God for kickin' stereo systems and Rascal Flatts and AC DC! **

"Dude, it was awkward as hell!" Vic said. Nessa face fell at this but she grinned again when Jhonen walked over and looped his arm around her." I mean don't get me wrong, Rae is wonderful, and smart, but she is-and always will be- my favorite 'Little Sister'. It was awkward…"

"Well, I guess there's always tomorrow's date…" Nessa said with a smile. She stared around the room and grinned." Vic, I think Carrie just got here and she's been asking for you all evening!" Vic was off faster than Wally on a sugar high." Okay, that means everyone's here except-"

"Hey Nessa!" A young man ran into the café and collided into Rachel. He caught her, thus making Rachel stare into his deep emerald eyes, and seeing his sandy blonde hair." Oh, hey Rae. Nessa, I'm sorry so I'm late. Congrats, by the- holy shit, wait?! Rachel?"

"Garfield?" Rachel gasped. He had his left hand on the small of her back, having stopped her fall, and the other grasping her free hand. They stared at each other in awe as Nessa giggled behind them as they tried to piece this whole thing together.

The green eyed boy just stared at his teenage crush. Her silky violet hair that he loved soo much had grown to just above her waist, amethyst eyes sparkled with wisdom and mystery and her ivory skin was like silk beneath his callused hands.

"G-Garfeild?" Rachel whispered breathless. Emerald orbs stared a moment longer before crushing her against his chest in a tight hug. Tears brimmed his eyes as he held onto her as if she would dissapear the moment he let go.

"That worked better than expected." AJ giggled. The entire room was in smiles as they watched the two. But the loving scene was broken by the sound of a door opening. In walked a girl about Rachel's age with shoulder lenght redish pink hair and blue eyes. Beside her stood a boy with curly blonde hair with peridot eyes.

"Hey guys! What did we miss?" asked the girl in a cheery voice. The boy lifted his hands and began to sign.

_Congradulations Vanessa, Jhonen. I always knew you two would get married._

"Thanks Jeremy." Vanessa gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek; causing him to blush. Jeremy was born a mute. His vocal chords never fully developed so his voice is barely above a whisper. Although he finds it easier just to use sign language as his source of communication.

"I think the gang's all here!" Richie called from the stage. Kori was to his left and Vic to his right. "So, let's get this show on the road!"

"And we can't do this without our little sister!" Vic chuckled as he hoisted Vanessa onto the platform beside him. He then took his place behind a DJ stand. Somewhere in all the caos, Garfeild had snuck away from Rachel and stood beside her twin on the stage. "Alright! The Teen Titans are back in buisness!"

**Richard- **_Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_

**Vanessa, Kori- **_I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

**Rich, Gar, Nessa and Kori- **_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart_

**Gar- **_About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines _(pulls Rachel onstage and wraps an arm around her.)_  
_

_**Vanessa- **__Well I love you, or I'll try to_ (Winks at Jhonen, causing him to blush)_  
We got nothing to lose but time_

**Gar and Richie- **_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

**All- **_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart_

**Kori- **_O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young_

**All- **_O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue_

By this time, everyone had gathered around the stage and was singing along. __

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright.

The song ended with many high-fives and smiles. But everyone's good mood soon turned sour when a thick english accent called out.

"Lovely song, all." Rachel's heart stopped at the sound. She turned in shock to see a rather handsome man with pale skin, long white hair and brown eyes. "And might I say you were exquisite Vanessa, just like your sister."

"Mathew!?" everyone screamed at once. Mathew smiled in Rachel's direction.

"Rachel, my sweet. I'm horribly ashamed of my behavior a week ago. Please forgive and come back to me." he said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see the likes of you around here again!" she shouted in anger. He reached for her hand only to have Garfeild stand in between them.

"Get out of here." his voice in the form of a growl.

"Not until I get what is rightfully mine!"

"Yours!? Rachel is nobody's property! Especially a lowdown son of a bitch like you! She already told you she didn't want to see you anymore so do yourself a favor and high tail it!" Garfeild's temper is not one to be reckoned with. In highschool he was labeled a freak because of what his eyes do when he's angry. The pupil's narrow into diamonds; almost like a cat's eye. And his canine teeth become elongated. This is how he got his nickname.

"Beast Boy! Cool it man!" Vic shouted as he restrained his friend.

"I said get out!" Garfeild snarrled. Mathew was clearly shakened by Gar's behavior.

"Fine. I will leave. She's not worth my time anyway. I suppose the Roth women are nothing but low lifes anyway. You can have the slut!"

This was the final straw. Garfeild lunged at Mathew, with Jhonen not far behind. For the first 2 minutes, no one bothered to break it up; seeing that Mathew had this comming to him. It finally took Richard, Vic, Wally, Garth and Roy to pry Jhonen and Gar from the broken and bloody mass on the floor.

"The next time you insult my wife or my sister, you will be a dead man!" Jhonen shouted as he tossed the white haired boy out onto the street.

Garfeild turned toward Rachel who had latched onto Vanessa in shock.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Rae...But I just couldn't, no wouldn't, stand for him to treat you like shit again." This time, his voice was back to normal.

"I-I...thanks Garfeild. That was really sweet of you." she said letting go of her sister. Jhonen swept Vanessa off her feet and refused to let go.

"Look Rae, I know I made a huge mistake with Teressa but you gotta believe me when I say I never once forgot about you nor our bond."

"I never thought that, Gar. It's just...you threw away what we had for some blonde bitch who dosen't deserve you." Rachel's eyes began to tear but she refused to cry.

"I know that now and I'm sorry." Emerald eyes met amethyst and she smiled weakly. Garfield took Rachel's hand in hisown and smiled. Maybe he hadn't totally blown his chances after all.

**Olivia- Just want to point out a few things. The first is 'The Teen Titans' was the name of the band the gang created in highschool. It was nothing more than a neighborhood garage band. Sorta like what we've all done at one point or another. And sadly, I don't own 'Wild At Heart' by Gloriana or Teen Titans.**


	7. Mr Right

Emma: Okay, so let me be the first to say that last chapter thoroughly rocked, out loud! I am already madly in love with Beast Boy for being so darn cute, but him kicking Matthew/ Melchior's ass? Dude, sign me up for the nearest fan club! Anyway, I hope I can rock this chapter as well as Maiden did last chapter! We don't own Teen Titans, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Mr. Right

"I never thought that, Gar. It's just...you threw away what we had for some blonde bitch who doesn't deserve you." Rachel's eyes began to tear but she refused to cry.

"I know that now and I'm sorry." Emerald eyes met amethyst and she smiled weakly. Garfield took Rachel's hand in his own and smiled. Maybe he hadn't totally blown his chances after all.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"It was the party of the year, sister of mine!" Rebecca cried. The girl was a little tipsy from the champagne and was leaning on Roy for support." I mean–hic- you and Jhonen are such a cute couple! I just knew-hic- you guys would tie the knot!"

"Thanks, Little Sis," Nessa chuckled," Roy you make sure to get her home safe and sound, or you'll have me to answer to! Becca, let's sit on the railing! And be careful walking in those stilettos!"

"Don't worry Nessa," Roy said sweeping the small girl up into his arms bride-style," We're living together now, I can make sure she's home safe and in bed as soon as we get there." Nessa rolled her eyes at this and grinned when Becca kissed her cheek." Hey, you didn't call me Speedy for nothing! I'll have her home before she knows it!"

"Oh shove it Arrow Boy!" Nessa giggled." Leave the speed to Wally, our resident track star; you just keep shooting arrows, hun." Roy rolled his eyes and walked out, stopping only to hail a cab." I swear those two would be lost without each other…"

"And I'd be lost without you," Jhonen said coming behind Nessa. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck." Nice party, I especially liked the part where I got to kick that no good, bastard, Matthew's ass. Speaking of the ass hole, where are Rae and Gar?"

"Raven moved upstairs, something about looking at the bookstore again," Nessa said leaning her back against Jhonen's chest." And I think Gar was going out to get some air? I don't know… Oh look, A.J., Joy, Aaron, and Garth are still here…"

"Ness-aaaa!" A.J. trilled. She flitted over to Nessa and Jhonen, Joy trailing behind with Aaron and Garth." I love, love, loved your party, _chica_! I mean, the song was phenomenal! And seeing the old gang again?! I love it! We have to do this again sometime in the near future!"

"Say yes or you'll never get out of here," Joy said flatly. Garth wrapped an arm around her waist and a ghost of a smile flitted across her face." She missed everyone immensely even though she and I were the only ones to actually stay in contact with everyone in the gang… Anyway, congrats, again Nessa, you two are so sweet together and I hope you haven't backed out of being my bridesmaid?"

"Not if you haven't quit on being mine too," Nessa said with a grin." You, A.J., Carrie, Jen, Kori and Nicole are bridesmaids; Rae's my Maid of Honor… And Vic, Richie, Wally, Garth, Roy, Gar and Jeremy are going to be best men! It's going to be so perfect!"

"I'll take your word for it, Nessa," Joy said with a smile," Give Rachel my best and let her know if that Matthew guy ever gets caught in a secluded area with the Jaisons twins, he will wake up very confused in a third-world country, missing a few vital organs. _Ciao_, dear!"

Nessa was stunned by Joy's proclamation; the girl was usually so sweet and quiet that this evil decree was terrifying. Jhonen chuckled as he waved to the two couples and kissed Nessa's cheek. Meanwhile, up stairs, Rachel was standing on the balcony of the upper level book store. She smiled as a light breeze ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes, almost smelling the bitter salt of the ocean not far off. She smiled and opened her eyes to meet a pair of emerald ones.

"Hey Rae," Garfield said with a smile. He leaned against the railing next to her and looked out over the city, the lights neon in the dark of night." This city is amazing, so beautiful and mysterious…"

"Yeah but the scene gets old," Rachel said with a bitter smile," All the hustle and bustle and the cold metal gets to a person…" Gar watched as Rachel turned, to lean her back against the railing and stare at him." You know what I want to do, Gar?" Gar shook his head, getting lost in her shining amethyst eyes." I want to go away from this city, just go somewhere new… Somewhere small, with a group of people who know everyone in town and smile when you see them; a place where not much happens and a person like me can thrive… I want to find this place and stay there…"

"I'll come to then," Gar said with a smile. He took Rachel's hand and traced her knuckle with his thumb, smiling when she laced their fingers through each other." I just got you back, Rae-Rae… I can't lose you ever again… Anywhere you go, I'm going too. And that town you're talking about sounds like the place for us. Are you still writing?"

"Well, yes, I have a book out," Rachel said standoffishly," I use a penname though, so you probably wouldn't recognize my work…"

"Can I ask what the penname is?" Gar asked softly. Rachel looked up to meet his green eyes and smiled sadly." You don't have to tell-"

"It's Raven Forevermore," Rachel said softly. Gar's eyes widened," I used Nessa's favorite Poe cliché and my nickname from Vic and made a name for myself… It gets me plenty of money just to get by and I'm working on the sequel to-"

"Nevermore Nights," Gar said softly," I read the book, I own it and it's my favorite… I mean it seemed funny that a lot of the chapters sounded familiar, but I played it off as coincidence… Does that mean I'm Greg the soccer star that Raina has a huge crush on?" Rachel nodded and Gar moved to pull her into his arms." So, would that make you Raina?"

"Y-yes," Rachel stammered, her lips quivering as Gar traced his fingers down her side to cup her curved waist and pull her closer." Because I had a huge crush on you in high school and I never had the courage to say anything because we were best friends, and I couldn't lose you!"

"I'm here aren't I?" Gar murmured, kissing her forehead." I'm holding the girl of my dreams… And she hasn't rejected me yet, so I'm hoping she won't turn me away."

"'Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore'…'" Rachel murmured. Gar smiled as he brushed his nose against hers and ghosted her lips with his." Gar, I was in love with you, I still am… You have to promise not to break my heart again; I've had it broken too many times already… First with Teresa and you, and then Matthew. I can't open my heart to you unless I know you won't break it…"

"I would never do that on purpose, Rae," Gar said, murmuring over her lips. He kissed her softly, holding her gently with one hand and tracing her lower back with his free hand." I've been in love with you since that first day in freshman year…"

"If I remember correctly," Rachel said," I was signing in at the registration office and you walked by. Your head did such a double-take you ran into an open locker… I walked over to help you up and you started babbling on about the classes at the school, I got a "Welcome to Jump High!", and your name. You started talking about soccer before Vic and Richie saved you and I got to introduce myself… I thought your double-take was the funniest thing!"

"Well can you blame me?" Gar chuckled, kissing her nose." I had just seen the most beautiful girl in the world and I swore she would be mine one day… I even asked A.J. to read her freaky tarot cards for me once! I mean that girl is sweet as sugar, but her psychic power is creepy! I tried everything to get you… Everything for this beautiful Goth girl I had ran into on my first day… I made a fool of myself a million times for a beauty who used to wear black lipstick… And I wouldn't take any of it back, ever…"

"Will you walk me home, Gar?" Rachel asked softly. Gar nodded and shivered as she trailed kisses up his jaw line to his ear to whisper," And then stay; all night long, with me?"

"Only if you want me," Gar said his breath catching in his throat as Rachel kissed him passionately." Okay, I'll stay…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Rachel!" Nessa called the next morning. She walked into the apartment and yawned as she moved down the hall to Rachel's room." Raeeeeee! I need to make you all pretty for your last da- oh my sweet Azar above!"

Rachel was asleep leaning against Gar, as they both slept. Nessa covered her mouth and backed away chuckling. Neither was naked so she knew nothing had happened, but she was chuckling at the irony that Gar was supposed to be Rachel's last date. Nessa scrawled a note out to the couple, and left it on the counter, chuckling all the way home.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Good morning beautiful," Gar murmured as Rachel stirred awake. She smiled as they both got up and began to get ready." You know 'Falcon' was here earlier; I saw the note on the table… So, I was supposed to be your last date… This means you owe me a date, Ms. Roth."

"Sure," Raven said entering the kitchen now fully dressed. She wore a black tank top, black low-rider cargo shorts, and black ballet flats." We can go for coffee up the street; A.J. introduced me to the wonders of caffeine one night when I was trying to pull an all-nighter on my sequel."

"You look beautiful," Gar said pulling her up into a kiss. They walked hand-in-hand up to the café and ordered a few moments later. They were laughing and talking when a gasp rang out behind them.

"Rachel? Gar?" The couple turned to face a beautiful blonde girl." It's me! Teresa! From High School! How have you been?!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, a twist ending! I am evil, I know! Haha, anyway, R&R readers!


	8. Fool Me Twice

Teen Titans

Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong?

Chapter 8- Fool Me Twice

**Olivia- I absolutely loved the last chapter! Emma really out did herself this time! Now let's see what I can do about our little blonde problem. (insert evil laugh here)**

"Good morning beautiful," Gar murmured as Rachel stirred awake. She smiled as they both got up and began to get ready." You know 'Falcon' was here earlier; I saw the note on the table… So, I was supposed to be your last date… This means you owe me a date, Ms. Roth."

"Sure," Rachel said entering the kitchen now fully dressed. She wore a black tank top, black low-rider cargo shorts, and black ballet flats." We can go for coffee up the street; A.J. introduced me to the wonders of caffeine one night when I was trying to pull an all-nighter on my sequel."

"You look beautiful," Gar said pulling her up into a kiss. They walked hand-in-hand up to the café and ordered a few moments later. They were laughing and talking when a gasp rang out behind them.

"Rachel? Gar?" The couple turned to face a beautiful blonde girl." It's me! Teresa! From High School! How have you been?!" she squeeled while hugging them both.

"Teresa? Wha-what are you doing here?" asked Gar in a shaky voice.

"I was in town and I heard that Rachel's sister Vanessa got engaged. I thought i'd pay her a visit this morning. But when I got to her apartment, neither she or Jhonen looked happy to see me. Can you imagine that?"

Rachel surpressed a scoff and managed a semi-nice smile.

"Yeah, imagine that." she said with an eye roll.

"I was soo devistated to hear about you and Matt. You two were soo cute together."

Gar's face twisted in anger at the sound of Matthew's name. Rachel gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to tell him it was alright.

"He wasn't the right one for me anyway...but maybe Mr. Right is closer than I first thought." she said while stealing a glance at Gar. Teresa's blue eyes seemed to stare hatefully at the two. Suddenly a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Oh did Gar ever tell you he almost became a father back senior year?"

The couple's eyes grew twice thier normal size.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Totally! The one time we did it without protection...well let's just say thank God for miscarriages!"

Rachel was infurriated. Not only did Garfeild lie to her, but his ex was even more heartless than she first thought. The mear thought of an innocent life being ended by the likes of the blonde girl in front of her made her want to throw up.

"I can't listen to this!" Rachel thundered as she got up to leave. Gar was right on her heels.

"Rae I swear that never happened!" he shouted as they exited the cafe.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why would she make up something soo dispicablely evil as that!?"

"Because she's a bitch! Rachel I don't love her, I never did! And I sure as hell didn't sleep with her!"

"I wish I could believe you." she whispered as she ran away, leaving Gar with a broken heart. Suddenly, his heartbreak turned to anger...and he knew just who to take it out on.

"How dare you!" he spat at the blonde girl who was still sitting in the cafe.

"How dare I what?" she asked innocently.

"Oh please! Cut the innocent crap! I know you made up that whole 'baby' thing just to break me and Rae apart! You're a terrible person and I curse the day I met you! If I wasn't such a gentelman, I'd slap the shit outta you right now!"

Teresa's eyes started to tear up as she watched Garfeild leave the resturant.

Rachel threw open the door of her twin's apartment, sobbing. The living room was empty, so Rachel searched the house. Fearing what she might see, she took caution when inspecting the bedroom. To her relief, Jhonen was asleep atop the queen sized bed. Vanessa was nowhere in sight.

"Jhonen." she sobbed. He stirred and opened his hazel eyes lazily.

"Those pirated movies ain't my!...Rachel?" he asked groggily.

"Jhonen, where's Ness?"

"What happened Rae?" he asked taking her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Please, Jhon. I just want my sister. Where is she?"

"Working. Will you tell me what's wrong? I am gonna be your brother-in-law soon, afterall."

"Gar took me out on a date...then...Teresa showed up. She said that... Gar got her... pregnant back in highschool." she said between sobs.

"What!? That c*nt! That never happened! Gar was my best bud back then! He told me everything and I can assure you that never went down!"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, wiping her, now red eyes.

"Possitive. Now if you still wanna see Nessa, her shift should end soon. We can head down to the cafe if you want."

Rachel nodded and followed her soon-to-be-brother-in-law out the front door of the apartment.

Vanessa was in the middle of a song when she saw Jhonen and Rachel enter the cafe.

_Don't need no copy of vogue magazine  
Don't need to dress like no  
Beauty Queen  
High heels or sneakers, he don't  
give a damn  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
He never tells me I'm not good enough  
Just gives me unconditional love  
He loves me tender and he loves me mad  
He loves me silly and he loves me sad_

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am

And when there's dark clouds in my eyes  
He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by  
I come in like a lion go out like a lamb  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
My baby loves me just the way I am

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
Don't see no reason to change my plan  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
My baby loves me just the way I am

The applause from the audiance signaled her song was over and Rachel moved quickly toward the stage. Vanessa excused herself and ran to her still sobbing sister.

"Rae, what happened!?"

"Teressa! That's what! Gar and I went out for a date and she had to ruin everything!"

"But what did she do?" Jhonen leaned in and whispered in her ear. Rachel could've sworn she saw her sister's eyes flash red with anger.

"That low-life blonde headed bitch!" she screamed. Causing the audiance to look at her questioningly.

"Excuse us for a moment." she said sweetly before yanking her fiance' and sister back stage. She then took out her blue Rumor cellphone and pressed a few buttons.

"Hello, AJ?...yeah it's me, Nessa...listen we've got a problem...no, not that!...remember what you said last night about your 'plan' for whenever Matt came back around?...yeah, how about we exicute that plan tonight, but instead of Matt, we use Teressa...yeah, the bitch is back...ok, go get the supplies and i'll meet you at the park tonight...ok, love ya...bye."

"Great, now i'm gonna have to find a shovel to dig a hole with to bury the body!" Jhonen groaned as he sat down on a folding chair.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"We're not really gonna do that...however, we are gonna devise a way to make her rue the day she ever met us." she said with a wink.

"But what do I do about Gar?"

Vanessa was about to say something, but stopped once she saw a figure in the doorway.

"Don't know, why don't you ask him?"

Rachel looked at her twin, baffeled, but then turned to see what her sister was staring at. Garfeild's emerald eyes looked on at her in heartbreak.

"I don't want to see you!" Rachel turned to leave, but Garfeild's strong hand gently tugged at her wrist. He turned her around to face him.

"You have to believe me when I say, what Teresa said never happened. I love you, Rachel Madison Roth."

"I don't want to hear it! You broke my heart three times! How can I ever trust you again!?" Rachel yanked her wrist free and fled out the door. Garfield collapsed in a chair behind him.

"I'm really sorry, man." Jhonen said to his best friend.

"Really sorry... I'll try talking to her for you." Vanessa offered.

"Thanks 'Falcon'. But I think Rae needs time to think this through for herself.

**Olivia- Sorry for the vulgar remark made a few paragraphs back, but let's face it, Terra had it comming to her! Anyway, on to Emma for another rockin' chapter!**


	9. Ruing The Day

Emma: Okay, I'm not sure if this is our last chapter, I might leave that to Olivia, depending on how the chapter rolls through with Teresa's torture and Gar and Rachel making up… I might let Olivia take the epilogue with the wedding, we're not sure… Anyway, we don't own Teen Titans, enjoy the (maybe?) last chapter!

Chapter 9: Ruing the Day…

"Really sorry... I'll try talking to her for you." Vanessa offered.

"Thanks 'Falcon'. But I think Rae needs time to think this through for herself." Gar said watching his one true love hurry away. He sighed and headed in the opposite direction, towards his apartment. Nessa frowned and started to call A.J. again.

"Hey, A.J., hun," Nessa said with a small smile," Remember how we got Rae and Gar to kiss back in high school?" She paused listening to what A.J. said." Yeah the time at the soccer finals, not the one at my sixteenth birthday; well, we need to re-execute that plan because they have had a mucho big fight over Teresa, and as the Cupid Brigade, it's our job to get them back together! How does right after Teresa's punishment sound? Yeah, I'll get Rae, you get Gar… Bring everyone okay? Yup, sounds good! Love ya' too, bye!"

Jhonen knew better than to ask what his fiancé was scheming now, he was just going to do as she said and do his best not to get her as angry at him as she was at Teresa; ever…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey, sorry we're late!" Nicole said as she met the gang in the park around three. Jeremy followed behind her and was confused as he studied the attire of his friends. They all wore black clothes resembling those of thieves and bank robbers." So, she gets here around three thirty?" Jeremy was tapping Nicole's shoulder and she paused to read his hand signs." He wants to know why you guys are dressed like you're trying out for the Mission Impossible movies."

"Because we're on a mission!" A.J. said all too perkily for this serious mission." We're gonna make Teresa rue the day she met us! Then we have to go make Rae and Gar kiss and make up! It's an all around good day for the mischief lovers like me and Nessa!"Jeremy smiled at A.J. and signed to Nicole to tell her she was silly for a grown woman." Yeah, I know I'm a little eccentric, Jer-Bear!"

"If you're all done talking, the Evil One has landed," Nessa said staring at Teresa as she walked towards the group with a huge grin on her face." Hey Teresa! We just wanted to show you our appreciation for how you ruined my sister's life!"

Teresa didn't stand a chance as they grabbed her and dragged her away…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Nessa was singing at the café, waiting for Rachel and Gar to show up when Teresa walked in, and her new haircut standing out from her preppy outfit. Nessa had to laugh to herself as she admired the buzz-cut she and the gang had given the witch.

"_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet her?_" Nessa sang suddenly stopping in the middle of her country ballad. The crowd was confused, but clapped along as she changed gears and sang the upbeat song." _Where'd you meet that no good, white-trash, hoe?_"Teresa flinched at the lyrics as Nessa bowed and ducked off-stage to face the blonde girl." What do you want witch?"

"I wanted to apologize," Teresa said with a sad smile," I was horribly jealous of Rachel and I ruined her and Gar, and I am sorry for that… My job is transferring me over to Star city, and I probably won't see any of you ever again, but I wanted you to pass my apology to Rachel, please."

Nessa was shocked at this, but said nothing as she watched Teresa walk out of the café and hail a cab, driving away forever. Rachel walked into the café moments later, followed by Gar; Nessa grabbed them both, before they could run away, and drug them backstage.

"Nessa, I don't want to talk!" Rachel cried. She was struggling against her sister, while Gar just let himself be drug by the girl." There's nothing to say! Especially not that I wish I could take the Teresa thing away forever because I still love him! Shit that was supposed to be a thought!"

"You still love me?" Gar asked as Nessa threw them into her dressing room and locked the door. Rachel nodded and covered her face in embarrassment. Gar took her hands away from her face and tilted her chin up." Raven I've been in love with you since we met; that isn't changing any time soon… I want to be with you, and I want to take you to that place you dream of, that town. I want to make your dreams come true, and I want to make you happy and be with you… Because I love you."

Rachel jumped up and kissed Gar passionately as Nessa opened her door. The whole gang watched as Gar picked Rachel up and spun her off the ground in a circle, keeping her close.

"Keep me close," Rachel said in between kisses," Take me away, never let me go! I love you, Garfield Logan! I'm sorry I broke your heart! I was complaining about how you broke mine, but now I realize all the times I've broke yours! No more, I just want to be with you!"

"Told ya it would work," Nessa told Joy. Joy rolled her eyes and watched the couple kiss." Of course you didn't think it would work when we locked them in the supply closet of the finals either… They really believed the door slammed and jammed on its own!"

"That was you?!" Gar and Rachel cried. Nessa blushed and laughed nervously, rubbing her neck sheepishly. She watched her twin and her friend sigh and laugh together. Raven spoke herself next." I don't care, I'm too happy to care!"

"Aw c'mon!" Nicole cried as she and Jeremy stepped into the room." We go out for one minute and we miss everything! No fair you guys!"

"Well, you won't miss this," Gar grinned. He yanked out a black box and fell to one knee, pulling Rachel to sit on his other knee." Rachel Roth, marry me please?"

A gasp ran through the group as he opened the box to show off an amethyst stone, surrounded by smaller sapphires, on a white gold band. Rachel smiled through her tears and slipped the ring on her finger, only able to nod at Gar. The group let out a cheer as the couple kissed.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Like I said, not sure what chapter this is, pretty sure there's gonna be an epilogue with the wedding, but not entirely sure yet… Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


	10. Epilouge

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right

Epilouge

**Olivia- Yay! This is the final chapter! And if you liked this story, you'll love it's prequel. Called 'Meeting Mr. Right'. It's a story that we are working on now and I hope you like it!**

"Well, you won't miss this," Gar grinned. He yanked a black box out of his jeans pocket and fell to one knee, pulling Rachel to sit on his other knee." Rachel Roth, marry me please?"

A gasp ran through the group as he opened the box to show off an amethyst stone, surrounded by smaller sapphires, on a white gold band; it mirrored the ring Jhonen gave Vanessa. Rachel smiled through her tears and slipped the ring on her finger, only able to nod at Gar. The group let out a cheer as the couple kissed.

**3 months later...**

A very beautiful Rachel Roth stood in front of a full lenght mirror. Her sister and best friends marveled at her beauty. She wore a floor lenght strapless white gown with violet sequence around the hem and neckline. Lavender gloves reached her elbows and on her feet were silver strapped heels. Her violet hair had been twisted into an intricate braid with white orchids.

"You look beautiful, Rae." Vanessa complemented. Rachel turned to face her maid of honor and 7 bridesmaids. Each wore a violet spaghetti strapped dress that ended at thier feet. Emerald sashes sat around thier hips and had shoes that matched Rachel's.

"Thanks. I can't believe this is really happening." Rachel said with tears in her violet eyes. Vanessa grabbed a tissue from the box on the nearby dresser and wiped her twin's eyes, careful not to smuge any makeup.

"Believe it, love. You're marrying the man of your dreams."

"And I owe everything to you, Falcon." Rachel embraced her sister.

"I'm your sister! It's my job to make sure you're happy. Now let's get you hitched!" Vanessa took Rachel's hand and led her out of the room and to the end of a long hallway where the boys stood. Victor, being Gar's best man, linked arms with Vanessa and walked her down the isle. Richard led Kori in next, then Jeremy and Nicole, Wally and Jen, Roy and Rebecca, Joy and Garth, Aaron and AJ and then Jhonen and Carrie. Rachel took one last deep breath before she desended down the isle. She looked up to see Gar standing at the alter with the guys behind him. Vanessa stood opposite with the girls lined up to the right of her. The boys wore traditional black tuxes with emerald vests and violet ties. Gar's eyes sparkled as she took in the sight of his soon to be wife.

Once she was opposite him, a priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to honor the union of Garfield Mark Logan and Rachel Madison Roth. If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one dared say anything. Not because of the groomsmen and bridesmaids glaring daggers at the audiance but because of how perfect Rachel and Gar were for eachother.

"Garfield, do you take Rachel to be your wife?"

"I do." Gar said confidantly and slipped a silver band on her left hand's third finger.

"And Rachel do you take Gar to be your husband?"

"I do." she said without breaking eye contact with the emerald eyed boy while she slipped a ring of her own on Gar's hand.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And that's just what Garfield did. The kiss was chaste and short, but it spoke volumes for the couple.

"May I now present to you, citizens of Jump City...Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Mark Logan."

The audiance and the gang clapped and cheered. Vanessa hugged her twin and gave a kiss on the cheek before Rachel ran off with her new husband.

"I have a 50 dollar bet that she comes home from that honeymoon pregnant." Jhonan whispered in Vanessa's ear. She hit his arm playfully as she gave him a nasty look.

"Now don't lie, little sis. You'd love to have a neice or nephew." Victor playfully shot.

"As lovely as that sounds, Vic, I think it might be a while before Rae has kids...aww who am I kidding? Put me down for that bet too!"

Everyone chuckled and headed for the door to see the newlyweds off. But before Vanessa could exit the church, she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Now we have our wedding to get ready for, in one month."

"Looking forward to it."

As the couple kissed, Richie grinned and approached them.

"You know, we have a bet going for that one to! One week with Jhon in Cali says you come home with twins!"

"Richard!" Vanessa shouted angrily. Jhonan chuckled to himself as he watched his finace take Richie by the ear and drag him out of the church.

**Olivia- A beautiful end to a great story if I do say so myself. Be sure to check out the prequel 'Meeting Mr. Right' when we get it up! Peace out!**


End file.
